Mass Effect: Different Realities, Different Choices
by Kickin88
Summary: The story takes place in a parallel quantum universe to the Mass Effect Universe. You will see the same characters, meet some new people, but different choices were made along the way that change the outcomes of a number of the events. These choices affected the personalities of some of the characters. Some you may like more and some less. Basically this is my artistic integrity.


**Mass Effect – Different Realities, Different Choices **

**Chapter: The Citadel 2186 – After Rannoch**

**Author's Notes**

These fan fiction stories take place in a _**parallel quantum universe**_ to the Mass Effect Universe created by Drew Karpyshyn and Bioware during the events that are taking place during the Reaper War. Now if you believe in the Multiverse Theory of Quantum Mechanics, this means there are infinite possibilities, and this means that in one of these perhaps this is the actual quest that is in the game. So things are not exactly the same. You will see the same characters, and the many of the same people, and meet some new people, but different choices were made along the way that change the outcomes of a number of the events. So while you may have preconceived notions about the characters from the story so far, you will notice differences in them. Different choices mean some different characteristics in the characters themselves and in their personalities. Essentially I'm saying this is my artistic integrity.

This happens to be one of the later chapters, but it also happens to be the first I've finished, and therefore it gets to be the first I "publish" for your reading pleasure, and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I will be adding chapters as they are completed, and eventually I will get to a new ending, hopefully before Bioware does their ending rewrite, if they ever do. If some people are to be believed that will be when Hell freezes over.

The original version of Mass Effect 3 saddened me so, especially at the end, that there were points in the story that I felt need a rewrite with the "If They Only Gave Us Brains" (sung to "If I Only Had A Brain") version 1.0, and I decided to have some fun with it as well. Unfortunately this meant undoing some (in my opinion) horrible retcons that went back into Mass Effect 2, and some added retcons of my own, which I consider better of course, that go back into the original Mass Effect, such as using omni-tools to record Vigil's and Sovereign's conversations. Mordin Solus worked for Shepard to develop the countermeasure for the seeker swarms, then Shepard put him in touch with the Quarians where he's been working on a countermeasure to indoctrination with Xen and Rael's team since only crazy people like The Illusive Man and Saren study indoctrination, so why not have a few of our own? I know in real life the so-called "good guys" do stuff like this, so why not in fiction? Why do they always use the "good is dumb" trope in fiction? Is it because the good guys must have impeccable ethics? And then in the intro to ME3 they make that defense board look like a bunch of hand wringing ninnies. Bah! Enough! Renegade +9.

Where was I? Ah, yes. Padok Wiks takes over for Mordin regarding the genophage (sorry – he's just not mad "sciency" enough). I will be adding the earlier sections of this story later, and of course an ending to the trilogy I can live with, since we're supposed to "head canon" the ending. So let's head canon the story!

After the Battle of the Citadel, Shepard helped Tali and other Quarians smuggle some of the remains of Sovereign off the Citadel back to the Migrant Fleet where they made several breakthroughs in weaponry, ship armor, shielding, and drive cores. Unfortunately they have no means of building any so they contacted Shepard who arranged for the Earth Alliance with Councilor Anderson to do so. The Council wasn't too happy. This started an arms race, but Anderson shared the technology with the other races as well. Earth as part of the deal built the Quarians fourteen new ships to their specifications.

The Crucible is still being built. The Thessia mission took place immediately after Shepard met with the Council instead of waiting for the Asari councilor to come forward, but because Liara grew a brain and remembered things from her childhood, and because she's a Prothean expert and the Shadow Broker, sorry Kai Leng. Different choices. Kal'Reegar was on Rannoch doing a recon mission for the Quarians. The Geth don't go full retard, and the Quarians don't go full retard, and Legion doesn't die not because Shepard doesn't agree to allow them to have the code immediately, but because Shepard brokers a shaky truce between the Quarians and the Geth on the condition that the Geth get the code after it's been scrubbed. We remember what happened with the Reaper IFF. We don't want the entire Geth armada falling under control of the Reapers. Legion understands this and the Geth reach a consensus. This is now my story here, and my artistic integrity. However during the scrubbing of the code a discovery is made and it leads to this chapter.

This chapter is loosely based on the cut quest involving Admiral Xen on the Citadel, and takes into account what happened previously in other sections I've rewritten, and the agreements made with the Geth.

Now for Shepard: A quick description of her was given in an earlier chapter. She was born Svetlana Natalya Ivanova-Shepard on Mindoir where her parents were killed by Batarian slavers when she was 16. She joined the Earth Alliance as soon as she was old enough. She lead her squad to victory during a raid at Torfan where they liberated hundreds of slaves who were taken from their families and held captive by the Batarians and made an example of the slavers. She's 176 cm tall, 75 kg, in good shape, has soft black hair with a touch of gray coming in that's cut just neck length and she usually tucks it behind her ears, steel blue eyes, and fair complexion. She had her physical scars healed medically six months ago, but the emotional scars run deep.

Shepard by this time is firing on three out of four cylinders, chain smoking, and drinking too much, but as we know she can out drink a Krogan. Svetlana is based on my play of the story. She is not afraid to speak her mind, she is tough, takes shortcuts at times, but with the poor and downtrodden she has a heart of gold. So let's get to it, shall we?

**********.**********.**********.**********.**********.**********

_Sometimes the end can justify the means, but only if there is something to justify the end. – Leon Trotsky_

**_Aboard the Normandy near the Quarian Flotilla_**_**shortly after the truce on Rannoch**_

Shepard was relaxing in her quarters enjoying a shot of vodka and a cigarette watching the fish in her aquarium after the hectic affairs between the Quarians and the Geth. She was amazed that it worked out as smoothly as it did, but was still worried about the aftermath of having to deactivate Legion temporarily. Legion wasn't content with letting things rest. Fortunately the rest of the Geth had reached consensus about letting them go over the code first, and scrub it before it got distributed to throughout the consensus prior to Legion's deactivation. EDI had to explain this to Legion's second, a Geth Prime, and did so under protest and only out of loyalty to Shepard. Legion was in such a hurry to upload the reaper code to the rest of the Geth and attain true AI status, but Svetlana wanted an opportunity to study the code first. EDI didn't like this idea of letting the Quarians go over the code, but she was programmed to take orders from Shepard at least at the moment. The rate EDI was evolving that could change, so this would have to be handled delicately especially since EDI didn't trust Xen. Tali didn't either. Shepard did. Things weren't ideal on the Normandy, but they'd have to deal with it.

Shepard told EDI that they were just going over it to make sure there weren't any viruses in it or anything that would allow the reapers to make a wholesale take over of the Geth once the code was uploaded. It was the truth. EDI said she could do that, but Shepard was quick to remind her about what happened with the Reaper IFF the first time and again with the Collector vessel. EDI protested about being shackled at the time, but eventually relented.

Traynor contacted Shepard. "Commander, you have a call from Admiral Xen."

"Put her through." Shepard said. "Xen, what have you got?"

"Shepard, can't talk. Take a shuttle over to my research vessel. You've got to see this in person." Xen said. "Bring Tali and only Tali with you. Xen out."

Shepard gave Kaiden the comm, and she and Tali arrived aboard the Moreh about a half hour later.

"Xen, what is it?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard, it's a good thing you let me go over this first. I've been going over the code and I was remembering the video of that VI you found on Ilos, Tali, so I pulled that out of the archives, and listened. It said it thinks there is an AI on the Citadel that controls the reapers." Xen said.

"Yes. I know this, Xen, but what's that have to do with the code?" Shepard inquired.

Xen motioned them over to the simulator. "Watch. I installed a portion of the code on to an inactive geth platform, and created a very limited AI over on that console." The geth platform sought out the AI and made a beeping sound, then Xen shut down the experiment.

"So what you're saying is that you can make AI sniffing Geth platforms?" Shepard said.

Xen's eyes brightened. "No Shepard. Not just AI sniffing Geth platforms. With enough of the code loaded, a virus, and some explosives, I can make Reaper AI sniffing AI bombs."

"You want to use Geth for this after what we've attained? You're insane!" Tali said.

"I said Geth platforms. Listen, Tali'Zorah." Xen said. "These are no more Geth, than you or I. The Citadel was built by the reapers. That AI is located somewhere inside the Citadel. No one has been able to find it, and the Citadel is huge, but these robots could make quick work of it."

Shepard sat down in one of the chairs. "The Council will never go for this, you know." She said.

"Then they are fools. Their worlds are burning!" Xen said. "We must do something. Their people are getting desperate. They feel hopeless."

"Shepard you aren't considering doing this. Tell me you're not!" Tali protested. "What if the Geth find out? Our truce will be for nothing! We have people in settlements on the Southern Continent now."

"Tali, I've gone to the worlds, and I've fought side by side with the soldiers in hopeless battles. I've seen them fighting valiantly." Shepard said. "I've seen their wounded laying dying and wondered if I should put a bullet in them before the reapers take them and turn them into one of those things. I die a little inside knowing there is nothing I can do about it except keep fighting. But Xen, Tali has a point. What about the settlements? What if the Geth find out?"

"Then we wipe them out like we were going to do originally, Tali." Xen shouted. "Or at least weaken them enough where I can scavenge parts for tests. We'll take losses but we can do it."

"You're a monster, Xen." Tali said.

Xen quickly snapped back. "And when the reapers get here you'll be pounding at my door for help. Do I have to remind you of that, Tali? And they will get here. We just killed a vanguard. More will come. We have to pull together right now. What we do now, if it is successful can save a lot of lives. I have nothing but the betterment of the Quarian people and the galactic community at heart. Why do you think I called you here? I called for you Tali. If you want to be a leader among our people you are going to have to make tough calls like this some day. You are an admiral now, not just Rael's daughter. I need your support."

"I'm guessing this is the ugly part of Quarian politics?" Shepard said.

Xen apologized. "Sorry Commander."

Tali studied Shepard. Shepard was deep in thought, and was pondering something that might be illegal under Council law, but she might be able to skirt it by using her authority as a Spectre. If things went badly she could be declared rogue and that would be bad, but with war on maybe no one would pursue that until after the war was over and if the outcome was successful it's doubtful even then. Abruptly Shepard changed subjects.

"How is Mordin's work coming along?" Shepard asked her just buying time while she was thinking.

"Fine. We expect to have a working prototype in a couple of weeks, and expect to be ready for production in about six weeks. Oh, and they're self replicating. Mordin put a limit on the number and it's been going swimmingly." Xen said.

Shepard just nodded pensively.

Shepard shoved a pad over to Xen. "Write down a number. How many platforms are we talking about smuggling aboard the Citadel?"

Tali looked a bit stunned again. "Shepard!"

"Tali, these are going to be inactive. They can be loaded in crates and off loaded to a freight bay just like Benezia did on Noveria." Shepard said. "Xen, a number."

"Fifty. I can have fifty combing the keeper tunnels searching, and we can be tracking them." Xen said.

Shepard looked at her again. "What about the keepers? They tend to be a bit protective."

"I'll have to give them something to shoot the keepers with. This could be a problem. Do you know of any alarms that would raise?" Xen asked.

"As far as I know if a keeper is destroyed another is just made in the vats. What I worry about is an immune system type response. I'm not worried about C-sec. They don't even know where half of the keeper tunnels go." Shepard said, then went on, "it's just that will the system swarm your bots?"

"That's a good point, Shepard." Tali said. "But it would give us a map of the region as well. I would guess that this AI wasn't active much when the reapers were hibernating in dark space, but that it's quite active now. Thus we should be able to pick up a heat signature of some sort from even space. One region that's hotter than the surrounding area. That's where I'd suspect it's located."

"Also the central control panel is in the Citadel Tower." Shepard said.

Tali was concerned about one more thing and asked. "And before I agree to anything, where did you get these platforms?"

"I salvaged them from an abandoned factory on the southern continent where we're provisionally settled. Actually I was quite amazed to find them in such good condition." Xen said.

"Won't the Geth expect to find them there?" Tali asked.

Xen shook her head and said. "No. These are models from decades before the Morning War. I first checked them for any programs, and they were empty, then I disconnected their receivers. I'll be installing new ones that operate on our own frequencies. The Geth have evolved way past this."

"So now we going to fabricate information to feed EDI and the rest of the Geth?" Tali asked and appeared to be relaxing. "Well they are going to want to know what is going on."

"They were building a Dyson Sphere to achieve unity, to become one with each other. From there, I don't know where they go." Shepard said. "That's going to be a billion minds all connected. It could be true peace for them."

"Or true hell for us." Xen said. "If they ever turned on us with that much computing power that close by, we'd be dead."

"Okay, let's meet with your Admiralty Board." Shepard said. "Xen, Tali? When we get aboard the Normandy please don't mention this around EDI. I haven't had the chance to explain this, and I need to ask you some things."

"Like what, Shepard?" Xen said, seeming puzzled.

"What do you think about AIs, in general?" Shepard asked her.

"I think they're great tools when properly shackled. Too many people are afraid of them." Xen said. "I know you have one aboard the Normandy that you're passing off as a VI to the Council."

"What if the shackling isn't done properly? It's well known that people do make mistakes." Shepard said. "What if there are minor errors in the coding and they're shackled?"

"Nonsense. We go over the code and check for errors. To whom have you been talking?" Xen asked accusingly.

"EDI." Shepard said.

"When the Collectors attacked the Normandy, Joker, Lieutenant Moreau had to unshackle EDI to save the ship." Tali said.

"What? You've had an unshackled AI all this time? And Tali. You've been on the surface with that thing?" Xen said. "So she's seen the whole situation?" Xen was pacing back and forth.

"Xen, please sit down." Tali said. "EDI had plenty of opportunities to betray the crew, our mission, and never did. EDI trusts us, and we can't betray that trust."

"No, Tali, listen to me. EDI could jeopardize the entire mission." Xen was starting to become unhinged.

"No, she won't." Shepard interjected. "Because I'm going to tell her what we're planning and why. She understands the Reapers are as much a threat to her as they are to every organic in the galaxy. And she's developing a bond with Jeff. I'm going to use that if I need to use it.

"I've also had a long discussion with Legion, Xen." Shepard continued. "I think after we're done with our work we need to give the Geth the code. It's safer the for Quarians and the rest of the galaxy."

"You mean you actually think it's safer having a billion individual unshackled AIs running around? Talk about insane." Xen was laughing hysterically.

"Yes, I do." Shepard was serious. "Think about it. You do know what else has a billion unified minds in it? A reaper."

"You can't be serious." Xen said. "If you think for one minute that I'm going to allow…."

"Daro, listen to us." Tali interrupted. "I was with Commander Shepard on Virmire when she spoke to Sovereign. Sovereign had probably a billion organic minds loaded into it. Legion has 1800 'runtimes' which gives it the intelligence level it has. Now take all of the Geth and put them into that sphere."

"No. I'm not going…." Xen interrupted.

Tali kept speaking. "And you have a singularity 1 billion strong, or you have 1 billion individuals that are not networked together, but a synthetic race of their own right. They can't evolve as a collective. They evolve as individuals. The latter is the lesser of the evils, and we need their numbers against the Reapers."

Xen stopped laughing. There was a long pause. "Okay, they get the code on one condition. I get to examine EDI. I want to see how it is built. If that thing on your ship has been unshackled for over a year and has grown like you say it has, and has been as stable as Tali is saying, I want a copy of her program, and I want to copy her blue box."

Shepard looked over at Tali puzzled by the sudden change in Xen's position. It was almost like Xen was just going along to gain access to EDI for testing or something. "Tali?"

"I've know Daro for years. She may be a more than a bit eccentric, but if you present a logical argument she's been known to change her mind like this." Tali said.

Shepard shook her head. "Xen, I can't make that decision. That would be like examining my brain. You'll have to ask EDI. I hope this isn't for some kind of experiment."

"It's not, Shepard. Maybe EDI version 2.0 can teach me a few things, and I do want to talk to it first." Xen said.

"Daro, you have my support on this, for now. If things go badly you know I'm going to have to distance myself in a hurry." Tali said.

Xen was surprised. "I'll never forget this, Tali. With you in my corner that old warhorse Gerrel is almost a cinch. Koris will be opposed. Ra'an will be a wild card. Shall we?"

Secret meetings of the Admiralty were rare, but in times of war were more common than not. Xen presented her case, and Shepard confirmed the details of Vigil's conversation, as did Tali. Tali backed Xen on the decision to the surprise of Shala'Ra'an, Han'Gerrel, and Zaal'Koris. Koris voted a loud no, despite the evidence that these are just empty platforms she'd be using, his justification being that once the program was uploaded that they would be intelligent. Gerrel voted yes, and Ra'an abstained. This made the vote 3-1-1 which was sufficient to pass. Had Tali voted "No", Ra'an was sure to have voted "No" and it would have been defeated. On the second vote for giving the Geth the AI code once this was done passed 5-0. The meeting was adjourned. The Normandy was loaded with Xen's cargo, and off they went to the Citadel.

EDI still wasn't pleased that they were leaving without the Geth receiving their upgrade. She was even less pleased about being left in the dark about what was going on. She asked to speak with Shepard.

"Shepard, may I have a moment."

"Sure EDI." Shepard said.

"What is going on? Why are you keeping secrets from me? I've noticed you are not making daily entries on you log like you usually do. This is not normal." EDI said.

Shepard really didn't know what to tell her. "EDI, do you know what the Citadel is?"

"The Citadel is a large space station, 27.2 kilometers long populated by 13.2 million people. It is the cent…"

Shepard interrupted her. "EDI I know that. Do you know who built it?"

"The Citadel is suspected to have been built by the Protheans, but Commander Shepard suspects it to have been built by the reapers…." EDI said. "Searching. Vigil Ilos data. Searching. Thessia Temple of Athame data. Yes, I understand. It was constructed by the reapers, and there is a very high likelihood that an AI controlling the Reapers is inside of it."

Shepard said to her. "This is why we wanted the code first. We created something that can sniff out this thing and perhaps destroy it. It will save lives, many lives both organic and synthetic. The Reapers will destroy the Geth, and you. And you stated it is your goal to stop the reapers."

"Yes, Shepard, I will do everything I can to stop the reapers. But was that true about what you said about the Collector ship and Reaper IFF and me?" EDI asked.

"Yes. I was worried. Something of this magnitude I don't want messing with my AI's head. You understand?" Shepard said. "I like you as you. You're part of my team, and you're my ship. I have not only you to think about, I have the lives of the rest of the crew to think about."

"What about the Geth and the code?"

"I just had a long meeting with the Quarians. The code is almost ready. We're going to give the Geth the code. The admiralty board voted 5-0 after this is done the Geth get the code. True AI for the Geth is better for everyone than what they were doing." Shepard said.

"Why do you say that?" EDI asked.

"Even with true unity they could be hacked by something powerful. Plus it's what Legion wanted for his people, and I have a promise to keep. We think they can be more effective against the Reapers this way as well." Shepard said. "Look at what the Reapers are doing. They kill organics, use synthetics, then destroy the synthetics." Shepard paused for emphasis. "Are we good?"

EDI hesitated for a second processing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, 'is this acceptable to you?' and 'do you trust me?'" Shepard explained.

EDI wasn't used to this. "Yes. Next time I see Legion I will reassure him about the code. Thank you, Shepard. I'll go back to my duties."

"Next time you see Legion, he will have the code upgrade. He will be a true AI. He won't be the same Legion. Oh, EDI, as we approach the Citadel, scan the Citadel tower and make note of the heat signatures. When we start our experiment, watch for any changes. It might help narrow our search." Shepard said.

"Will do Shepard. Regarding Legion. I would like the opportunity to say goodbye then." EDI said.

"Understood. I'll see what I can do. He might not understand. He doesn't understand the concept of individuality like you do, EDI. It is only 'we' to Legion."

EDI and Shepard finished their conversation, but Shepard went up to see Joker.

"Commander. Surprise, surprise. Dancing at Purgatory again?" Joker said.

"Not this time. The Normandy drew patrol duty. We've got some cargo to offload, then I've got some Spectre business. After the cargo is offloaded, the Normandy is to leave port immediately." Shepard said. "Alenko will have the comm until I contact the ship for pickup. You are to patrol the ring of the Citadel and ignore any communication except that from the channel we used back on the old Normandy. Clear?"

"That's unusual, but okay Commander." Joker said.

Shepard got on the intercom. "Alenko, my office." Shepard made her way back to the elevator, and met Alenko on deck 2 and the two rode up to her quarters. They entered her office area. Shepard motioned for Kaiden to sit down.

Shepard poured a drink and offered Kaiden a drink. Kaiden passed. Shepard lit a cigarette and sat down. "Kaiden, you and I have known each other a long time. Do you remember what the Citadel is and who built it?"

"Officially they say it's the Protheans, but if I recall we found out on Ilos that it was the Reapers." Kaiden said.

"Good memory." Shepard said. "And if you recall Vigil also said there is something inside the Citadel somewhere that controls the Reapers. No one has looked for it. Well, I think it's long past time to do that."

"If it shortens this war I agree." Kaiden said.

"Kaiden, what I'm going to ask of you is going to get you into hot water, but you're going to have to trust me. I'm expecting this mission to go south. I know the council isn't going to go along with it. I know C-sec isn't going to go along with it. So we're just going to bypass the whole bureaucracy and just do it. Sure you don't want that drink?"

"Sure, pour me one."

Shepard poured Alenko a shot of vodka, took a drag on her cigarette and rolled the ashes off in the ashtray. "We're going to be going in the 'off limits' areas of the Citadel. We may set off some alarms. We may get caught. We may run. I'm not going to surrender and spend the rest of this war in a jail cell, nor is anyone else on my team. The Council can go to hell on this." Shepard said. "They've been useless before the war, and they've been useless during the war. If we pull this off we'll be big goddamned heroes. If it goes south, oh well, we tried."

"So what do you want me to do?" Kaiden asked.

"Ignore any requests from the Council and C-sec for assistance. I'll contact the Normandy on the channel we used in the old days. I've already told Joker." Shepard said. "I'll have a transponder. So will Admiral Xen and Garrus. But we won't turn them on unless we need a pickup. We don't want to be traced."

"Exactly what will you be doing, and what are we dropping off?" Kaiden asked.

"About that? The less you know the better. Sorry Kaiden. It's for your protection." Shepard said.

They felt the ship turn around and back into the loading bay.

"Looks like we're here, Commander." Kaiden said. "Good luck."

"Thanks. We'll need it." Shepard said and got on the intercom. "Garrus, you alone?"

"Shepard, yes." Garrus said.

"You have those tranq round all ready?" Shepard said.

"Yes, we have sufficient to knock out Godzilla." Garrus said half laughing.

"You didn't see that. When did you see that?"

"Shepard, it was required viewing for earth battle tactics against a superior force back at academy after we snagged a copy off a freighter. It was the 2165 remake." Garrus was now laughing. "Meet you on the dock."

"Shepard! You coming or not?" It was Xen already waiting.

"I'll be right there." Shepard said. "Okay Kaiden, it looks like it's time. I'm going to stop by Liara's quarters. I don't want her caught in any political blowback this might cause. Please protect her. Do I have your word on this?"

"Of course, Svet." Kaiden said. "I'll make sure she's in the clear."

"You're the only one on this ship I can trust with this." Shepard said.

"Thanks. That means a lot." Kaiden said. "I should go."

"Take care. I'm going to see Liara before I leave. Tell Xen I'll be there momentarily if she asks again." Shepard said as she was getting her armor on.

Kaiden left. Shepard was wondering what they'd find, and wondering what they'd do when they found it. It wasn't going to be easy. She still didn't know the full details of what Xen had planned. Shepard headed to the elevator, and got off at deck two, and headed straight to Liara's quarters. Liara was glad to see her.

"Hello Sveta. You're in your armor. A mission? On the Citadel? I know you've been working with the Quarians on something. I thought we were going ashore?" Liara sounded puzzled.

"This is a bit unusual. I'll tell you what's going on." Shepard said. She motioned for Liara to sit on the end of the bed and held her hand.

Shepard explained the mission to her. Liara wasn't happy about being left out of the loop, but understood about the political blowback. It was going to be dangerous. She thought Xen was crazy and didn't trust her, but she was a bit puzzled why Tali approved the mission.

"Liara, I need you to monitor Citadel Communications. Use your sources on the Citadel to look for anything odd going on with C-Sec or any hastily called meetings of Council members and what transpires in the meetings." Shepard told her. "This is like Illium. Contact me on the channel sideband we used in the old days."

Liara smiled. "That I can do. The Shadow Broker is at your service. Let's see, though…, information isn't free."

"How about if I make it worth your while?" Shepard hinted.

Liara got a look in her eye. "That depends."

"How about this?" Shepard ran her fingers down Liara's spine, kissed her. "But that'll be later. Just make sure the information is good, and we'll be back in a few hours, hopefully.

"It's not nice to tease like that, but okay. I have your back." Liara kissed her. Shepard got up and headed to the loading dock.

Shepard, Xen and Garrus got off the Normandy in full battle gear onto loading dock G28, and were immediately approached by C-sec officers. Shepard was in her Inferno Armor; Garrus, his medium armor and his helm attached to his belt; Xen her reinforced environment suit.

"Hey, hey, hold it right there. Body armor is okay, but no weapons. And what's this Quarian doing here?" the C-sec officer said.

"Patch me through to Bailey." Shepard ordered the officer.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are…"

"I'm Commander Shepard. I'm a Spectre. I'm giving you an order. Patch me through to Commander Bailey. Now!" Shepard said to him. The officer complied, but it took a while to get Bailey.

"Bailey here."

"Bailey. Shepard. Can you call your goons off? I'm on Spectre business, and I need my weapons on this one. And have them clear the area of all civilians, then tell your people to get out of the area." Shepard said.

"This isn't right, Shepard, but you saved my life and I owe you, so I'll let it go this time. Anything else?" Bailey said.

"Yeah, one more thing. Kill the security cams on decks F, G, and H. If I see one cam on…" Shepard said. Xen and Garrus had been hacking the cams and had footage loops ready to go, and Garrus gave Shepard the thumbs up.

Bailey wasn't buying. "You've got 30 minutes on the cams, no longer. Bailey out."

Shepard looked over at Xen and asked. "How much time do you have on the loops?"

"Fifteen minutes per level. That should be sufficient to avoid frequent overlaps. This level is going to be a problem though. I'll hook them into the circuitry…. Timer set. There that should do it." Xen seemed a bit excited. "This reminds me of some of the stuff I used to do when I was a kid." She said.

"I'll fix this camera." Garrus said as he climbed up on some furniture crates. "Duct tape over the lens for the win."

"You're enjoying this." Shepard said. "And to think you used to work for these guys."

"Well, I've always wanted to pull a caper like this." Garrus said, "Not that taking down the Collectors and Sovereign didn't have gravitas or anything, but this one just seems to have style."

"Good. I can disable the loop for that one, then." Xen said. "Now, check the perimeter for the keeper tunnel entrances, and I make sure things are ready on my end."

Xen stayed with the Geth platforms and Garrus and Shepard walked the perimeter looking for the entry to the Keeper tunnels. All of the crates in that area were the non-perishable stuff that weren't of critical materiel needed for day to day operations of the Citadel so it shouldn't be accessed at all during their time. This was mostly Citadel office furniture. Soon a keeper emerged from a wall. Garrus noticed and motioned to Shepard.

The tunnels were well concealed in plain sight. "No wonder no one sees these things, but it still doesn't explain why no one ever got curious over the hundreds of years they've been here." Shepard said. "I'm gathering we're going to go crawling around in these things."

Garrus studied them. "They look almost like ventilation ducts, but they're not. You don't notice them until you're right on top of them." Garrus said. "Kids seem to find them easily enough. So we've got to be careful when we go in. The bots should stick to the mains and not crawl into the small actual vents where the fans are."

"Shit. We're fucked if they do. I remember what Bailey told me a year ago. I'll contact Xen. We found one, Xen." Shepard said over the communicator. "And will you finally tell me the details?"

Shepard and Garrus returned to Xen. "Okay, Shepard. The bots themselves are limited AIs which will search for other AIs containing code similar to the Reaper code, infect them with a virus to search out another of the same, then self terminate. If the keeper tries to stop it, it will zap the keeper as well."

"Self-terminate, how?" Shepard asked.

"Short out. Explode. Burn up." Xen said. "That's one reason the Normandy had to leave, just in case EDI's code was too similar, plus I didn't want the tower locking out the controls."

"So when one bot finds a node it infects it, then shorts itself out, and the virus searches for another node and when it finds one it infects that node, replicates, then shorts itself out, then…. These things could shut down the entire Citadel!" Shepard said.

"That I seriously doubt." Garrus shook his head. "The Citadel has redundant systems, and besides if the central AI is smart enough to have lasted a billion years it is certain to have countermeasures."

"Exactly." Xen said. "And that is what is going to lead us right to its location."

"How so?" Shepard asked.

Xen smiled. You couldn't see it, but you could hear it. "Core temperatures. The AI Core of this thing will heat up fighting the infections."

"I suspected that's what we were looking for, and I have EDI watching for that." Shepard said.

"Good work. You're smarter than you look." Xen said. "That's why we had to hit hard. The Normandy will pick up heat fluctuations. EDI will notice. And then we can go straight to it and destroy this thing."

"One last thing before we start, Xen?" Garrus asked. "Do you have a kill code, for the bots, just in case something goes wrong?"

"Of course, Garrus." Xen laughed.

Shepard looked over at Garrus for a minute, and then they both looked back at Xen. "Let's turn them loose." And Garrus and Shepard headed over to the tunnel.

Xen hopped on a forklift. "One moment, Shepard. You guys want a lift?" She picked up the stack of pallets with about 24 of the Geth and moved them close to the entrance to the keeper tunnels.

"Shepard can used the exercise. Something about getting soft around the middle so I heard." Garrus said.

"Shut up, Garrus."

"Suit yourselves. Better hurry though." Xen said. "We don't have time to waste." Xen drove and Shepard and Garrus jogged.

Garrus looked down the row. "Damn, there are a lot of crates. You sure we're going to get this done in time?"

"Not if you keep flapping that jaw of yours, Garrus." Shepard said. "But there is an easier way if you know the master combination." Shepard punched in a set of numbers into her omni-tool and they all opened.

"Give me a hand with coding these, Garrus. Shepard, do you know how to operate a lift?" Xen asked.

"Not really, Xen."

"I do." Garrus said. "Shepard's done some tech work. I've seen her do some simple stuff anyway, not as stylishly as me, but she can handle the basics if you explain it slowly."

"I'll remember that, Vakarian." Shepard said. "Smart ass."

Garrus climbed up on the forklift, laughed, and drove off to get the others, and Shepard helped Xen get set up.

"It's quite simple, Shepard, just plug this cable into this connector here, then when the light on this box turns green unplug it and move to the next unit." Xen said. "Just don't flip any switches on the units until I give the signal. We want to overwhelm the system all at once."

Shepard followed Xen's instructions, but Xen was patiently watching Shepard finish. "Very good, Shepard. We'll make a lab tech out of you, yet! We might even get done loading these by tomorrow." Xen said and and slapped Shepard on the ass as she was walking by.

"Keep talking." Shepard said, and thought it probably was a good thing Liara wasn't around, but Garrus dropped off the last of the crates.

"I'll put the empty crates back where we were." Garrus said. "Wouldn't want Bailey to know where we went, and how's your assistant working out?"

"Oh she's doing okay. A little slow, but she's catching on." Xen replied.

"I swear, Vakarian." Shepard said. "I'm going to get even. You, too, Xen."

"Get back to work." Xen said.

"Yeah, okay, but you give me only one, and you've got four of them going at once." Shepard said. "No wonder you're finishing ahead of me."

"Typical."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Shepard said in an accusatory tone.

"Well, most hunchbacks usually complain about stuff like that." Xen said. "Oh didn't think I saw your movie 'Frankenstein'? Or any of the remakes and comedies made about them?"

"Just…. Never mind." Shepard said. "Okay, I'm done."

"Good work! I was just, how do you humans say, 'busting your chops.'" Xen said. "A person in your position needs it every now and then."

Garrus returned on foot at a jog. "Ooorah!" Garrus shouted in a mocking tone. "How's that, Shepard?"

"Good one, Vakarian." Shepard said. "Are you guys done screwing around yet?"

"Not quite, Shepard. Let me do the honors." Garrus said. "Let's do this!"

Shepard just put her palm to her face. Is this what humans look like to aliens? Hell, this is what humans look like to humans, but an alien mocking this behavior was just wrong. Neither one of these two people were like this before they met James, especially Garrus. It had to be James, and Vega wasn't going to change. It was going to be a long war.

The three of them activated the first wave of Geth units and they scurried off into the keeper tunnels. Xen waited one minute, then signaled for the second activation. The activations continued one minute apart then they followed the last group. Garrus was monitoring C-sec communications. Xen was taking readings. They were hitting pay dirt already. This was quite surprising. The tunnel led them to a system of catwalks that were over dynamic moving plates. There were keepers at stations along the sides. One of the Geth units attacked the station and infected it, then exploded, destroying itself and the keeper.

Garrus started picking up some chatter from C-sec. "Shepard, I'm getting reports of power brown outs in the Presidium and in the upper wards. Maintenance crews are wondering what's going on, but no one knows what to do."

"Keep me informed. Li…" Shepard said as she was about to contact Liara.

"Never mind! I've got a lock. We've got to move. This thing is on the move. Let's go, now!" Xen said. "Follow me! Down this catwalk!" There were moving charged baffles far below them much like Shepard saw on the Shadow Broker vessel. One slip and it was instant death.

Xen began double-timing down the catwalk, following the virus signal to the next node. Another keeper down.

"Xen, it's quite a drop down and we Turians are a bit top heavy." Garrus said. "These catwalks aren't that wide."

"Now look who's complaining." Shepard said. "Don't worry, Vakarian, I'm sure one of us can grab you. I hope your armor isn't too heavy. Just don't grab my leg or anything. I don't think Xen will stop to get both of us."

"You're right. This is too important." Xen said.

"See? Told ya." Shepard said. "You just better keep your balance."

"Damn! You bos'htet!" Xen said.

"What?" Shepard asked.

"The virus multiplied at this node and is headed in three directions. Which one should we take? Pick one." Xen said.

"Number 3." Shepard said.

"That works, and that gets us off the catwalk. Downside is that takes us into this duct work. Give me a leg up." Xen said as she looked up along the black wall into the open duct. Garrus boosted her in, then Shepard boosted Garrus, then Garrus pulled Shepard up.

The three of them climbed into the duct work and started crawling following the signal. Their progress was slowed considerably. Xen was in the front. Shepard was being hailed.

"Shepard?" It was Liara.

"Go ahead. What's going on?" Shepard asked.

"The Council is in emergency session. There are keepers dropping dead all over the place. C-sec is stretched thin." Liara said. "People are starting to panic. Power is flickering all over the Citadel. Are you sure you're doing the right thing here?"

"It's too late to stop now, Liara. They don't know what to do because they've let the keepers run everything from their AI nodes." Shepard said. "We've got to continue. Anything else?"

"There are reports of live Geth killing keepers and detonating on the Presidium. Goddess!" Liara said. "C-sec is responding."

"Casualties?" Shepard asked.

"There's some chatter coming over channels. Panic. People getting trampled." Liara said. "No reports of deaths, yet. I'll let you know if anything new happens."

"Thanks. I love you. Shepard out."

"Aw. Isn't that sweet." Xen said. "Now let's focus, Shepard."

"Commander." EDI said

"Go ahead EDI?" Shepard said.

"I'm starting to pick up an unusual heat signature." EDI said. "It appears the central computer is reacting."

"Can you give me a location, and how to get there from where we are and send it to my Omni tool?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. Uploading the information now." EDI said and uploaded the information to Shepard and Xen's Omni tools. "The way you're headed will lead you to a junction. Take the left exit from the junction and take the first right. This will take you back into one of the main areas of the Presidium for a short distance, then if you go left again into the maintenance shaft and climb a ladder that will take you directly below the council chamber where you should find what you're looking for…. Commander…, it is huge."

"Thanks EDI, mark the location, and have Cortez standing by." Shepard said. "Make note of any structural weaknesses in the area and inform me as soon as you find them."

Xen scurried to the duct exit. "What was that last part about?"

"Our escape plan." Shepard said showing Xen some charges she brought. "I was held in an Alliance cell for a couple of hours being tortured. It wasn't pleasant. I think the Council will turn a Spectre loose on us."

"Damn, Shepard." Garrus said. "And you realize as soon as we emerge onto the Presidium we're going to be made and followed, right? They're going to try and stop us."

"We've got to be quick, and we're going to take some down. Remember tranq rounds only. I don't want murder added to the charges, although I'm expecting there already are a few deaths. People panicking, deaths from that, and they'll add those as murder. I don't plan to stick around to find out." Shepard said. "Just like old times, huh Garrus?"

"Yeah, just like old times." Garrus chuckled "But the Citadel is supposed to be indestructible."

"We just need to make a hole big enough for us to get through." Shepard said. "EDI said to go in here. Any more readings Xen?"

"Fascinating." Xen remarked. "The infected terminals are being cleansed already, and my bots aren't noticing them anymore. However, they are wandering and detonating anywhere, damn!" Xen frantically entered a code. "Shepard, they're not responding! They've been hacked!"

"Fuck! I've got to call C-sec." Shepard said. "C-sec. This is Shepard. Put me through to Commander Bailey at once."

"Shepard. What the hell is going on?!" Bailey shouted.

"Don't ask questions. Shoot the bots. Just do what I say. Shoot the bots. Shepard out."

Bailey gave the order, but C-sec was already taking down some here and there.

"Did you get a location of that call?" Bailey asked the communications officer.

"Yes sir, it's coming from the Presidium tower, lower level maintenance tunnel near the main elevator." The communications officer replied.

"Have a SWAT team meet me there on the double." Bailey ordered then said under his breath. "I didn't want to do this."

Shepard, Xen, and Garrus moved through the keeper tunnel and exited onto the Presidium.

"There they are!" A C-sec officer shouted.

Fortunately, EDI's directions were perfect. They found the next keeper entrance, and beat it into there and climbed up the ladder. This time Shepard went ahead of Garrus. When they got about 1/3 the way up the C-sec swat team had arrived at the bottom. Garrus dropped a gas grenade to slow them down. Shepard was huffing and puffing about half way up.

"I told you to quit smoking a long time ago, Shepard." Garrus said.

"Fuck off, Garrus. We could all die tomorrow. I'll quit after the war." Shepard said.

"Sure you will. Remember, Asari live for 1000 years. Humans? Not so long, and you do want to have kids, right?" Garrus said.

"Okay, Vakarian, I'll make a deal. If we win this thing, I'll quit, and if I don't, I'll go on the air and tell everyone that you beat me in that shooting contest." Shepard said. "I promise."

Garrus said. "Deal. And you have to make one more promise."

"What's that?" Shepard asked.

"Don't get killed." Garrus said.

"Would you two children stop arguing?" Xen said.

Shepard climbed up out of the shaft, and helped Garrus out. "I don't know about you, Vakarian, but I plan to come out of this war alive." Then she turned around. "Mother of God."

The maintenance shaft was right next to the main elevator of the Presidium that went to the Council Chamber level. Where they were was directly below that. The size of the AI core went from that elevator to where the council met which was about 200 meters away. It curved along both walls beginning about one quarter the way down the wall on either side. The room was approximately 50 meters wide at the widest point. The ceiling was about 20 meters high. The AI occupied all but a 15 meter corridor down the middle. There were keepers at stations all along either side. There were huge plasma power conduits leading to it that ran along the walls and ceiling, and there was what appeared to be superconductor cable conduits running across the floor connecting the two sides, but both sides were joined at the rear. It glowed a bright rose color.

The hair on the back of Shepard's neck stood up. "This thing controlled the Reapers? It was right below the Council? It probably controlled the council as well. It probably had everyone in key positions on the Citadel indoctrinated." She thought.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Xen said standing there with her hands on her hips. "I wonder who built it?"

"You admire it, don't you." Shepard said. "It's a monster." Shepard recorded an image and took some readings of the thing with her Omni tool.

"You're wrong, Shepard. It's a technological marvel." Xen said. "It turned into a monster. But that doesn't stop one from admiring it. It dwarfs us. We're puny compared to it. Primitive people would consider it a god."

Garrus brought them back to reality. "Uh, gang, I hate to break up the party, but I hear footsteps and if we're going to get out of here we'd better do it now."

"EDI…. EDI…. Do you copy?" Shepard said. "Liara? Shit! It looks like we're going to be floating around longer than a minute. Xen, anything you can tell me about the structure of the wall?"

Xen studied the wall and took some readings. "There should be a weak point right about here," and she walked over to it. It was to the right of the ladder entrance. Shepard followed her and put the explosive device on the wall, and put the detonator in. Garrus put his helm on, and they backed up toward the middle of the room near a long console. If one were facing the ladder with the AI to their back, Xen was furthest to the right, Shepard in the middle, Garrus to the left and the explosive on the wall on the left.

Bailey and the SWAT team arrived. Shepard, Garrus, and Xen drew their guns.

"That's far enough, Shepard." Bailey said. "Put the guns down. Nice and slow. What the hell is this thing?"

"You never knew this was here?" Shepard asked. Shepard had his pistol aimed at Bailey's neck. Garrus noticed one of the SWAT team had his gun aimed directly at Xen and aimed his pistol at his neck. The other team members were aimed at Shepard and Garrus.

"No. These areas are off limits to all personnel per Council directive. The keepers take care of all operations. All I know you've allowed this Quarian to let active Geth run around loose on the Citadel in violation of Council Law on AI research. We figured out what was in those crates." Bailey said. "Your authorization is all over them. So put your guns down on the floor and kick them away from you, then put your hands on your head."

"I can't do that, Bailey, and I can't say anymore in here, but I can explain everything. And do you really want to risk everything? Do you happen to know who this is next to me? Start shooting and this entire alliance falls apart." Shepard said. She was just hoping to get Bailey to lower his guard.

"Shepard, don't." Garrus said under his breath. Saying Garrus was possibly vice Primarch would be a bit much.

"I'll tell you what. Turn over the Quarian, and I'll let you explain it to the Council." Bailey said.

"Don't you dare, Shepard, I trusted you." Xen said, and she pulled her Arc Pistol and trained it on Shepard and had it at full charge. "And you? Bailey? Your world is burning and soon everyone's world will be burning, and you'll have me rotting in a cell. We're so close to victory right now, and you'd throw it all away for your petty rules and Council regulations. In less than six months they'll be putting your body on one of those spikes or stuffing you into blender. Then you'll be screaming 'we should have listened to Daro'Xen,' but it will be too late." Shepard saw Xen give a slight nod toward the charge out of the corner of her eye.

"The Council? They've never had my back, Bailey. They've always questioned or belittled every single move I've made, and every single time I've been right." Shepard said. "I swear they're either stupid or they're indoctrinated."

"Okay, you've given your speech. I happen to like you." Bailey said. "I'm giving you one last chance. Put down your weapons, and this will all end without blo…."

"Now!" Shepard shouted.

Bailey felt a dart hit him in the neck and he went down, and the officer next to him with the rifle trained on Xen felt the same. Shepard and Garrus each hit two others with darts and dove behind the console. Xen dropped to the deck and fired her Arc pistol at the explosive on the way down and got a direct hit, and a hole opened in hull. Garrus and Shepard hit the deck.

"Hull breach!" One of the C-sec officers yelled. "Everybody down the shaft! Grab Bailey and and the others! Move! Move!"

The hole was barely large enough for them to get through. With the hull breach the alarms went off and the SWAT team bailed down the ladder and pulled Bailey and the other C-sec officers with them and a hatch sealed behind them. Shepard, Garrus and Xen managed to get out through the hole. Xen got a small tear in her environment suit which she was able to seal off quickly.

"Normandy, do you copy. Engage stealth. " Shepard said.

"Copy and have your coordinates." Joker said.

"Get… Cortez here fast." Shepard said.

Cortez got the shuttle with its stealth engaged there quickly dodging C-sec, made the pickup in about a minute, and got the three of them to the Normandy as quickly as possible. The sudden decompression had been a bit much. The Quarian environment suits were pretty well built, but Xen would still have to spend some time in the hypobaric chamber.

"Joker, get us the hell out of here. Rannoch." Shepard ordered.

"Aye aye, Commander." Joker said.

Kaiden met them down in the shuttle bay. "Shepard, what the hell happened."

"Well, I just screwed the pooch. Things went south." Shepard said.

"Would you tell me what happened."

"Remember what we talked about in my office?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kaiden asked, "What happened?"

"I think you're going to be asked by the Council to bring me in. As your friend, I want you to disregard that order." Shepard said.

"Holy shit, Shepard! What did you do?" Kaiden asked.

"I tried to do what I've always tried to do. I tried to win this war. We were this close, but now I know how we're going to do it. I need you to trust me. We can win this. We can defeat the reapers." Shepard looked at Kaiden and had the look of true belief in her eyes. "Do I have your word as a friend?" She extended her hand.

Kaiden looked into her eyes and believed, then took her hand and shook it. "You have my word."

Specialist Traynor got on the comm. "Admiral Hackett wants to see you immediately on the vidcom."

"And now it starts. Tell him I'll be there, Traynor." Shepard said as she headed toward the elevator.

Allers was waiting by the elevator with a camera. "Commander Shepard!"

"No comment, Allers! Get her out of here! No interviews with anyone!" Shepard barked at the guards.

She lit a cigarette when she boarded the elevator. The "no smoking in the elevator light flashed" and Shepard flipped her middle finger at it and thinking "Okay, what do they have me on? Illegal AI research; terrorism; smuggling; illegal hacking; resisting arrest; 5 counts of assaulting a law enforcement officer; and vandalism. I'm starting to sound like Jack."

Shepard went back through the war room to the vidcom. She was in no mood for bullshit. As far as she was concerned the entire brass could be indoctrinated, and she needed to find out exactly who was and who wasn't. Hackett was on the other end.

"What the hell is going on, Shepard?" Hackett was livid. "I've got reports that you've gone rogue? You brought exploding Geth onto the Citadel? This could rip our coalition apart, and snap to attention."

Shepard was pacing and lit another cigarette. "Pardon me for breaking protocol here, sir, but just screw protocol. First they weren't Geth. Technically, sir. Listen Admiral, sir, we were just this close to winning this god damned war. Do you know how close we've been to winning this thing we've been all this time? And the damned bureaucrats just sit on their god damned asses and do nothing but hide behind their god damned rule books.

"Each side wants something from another. I'm left sorting out everyone's mess. I'm fucking tired of it. I left Earth burning. I saw Palaven burning. I delivered the Krogan but they wanted the genophage cured first, and I hope to the gods that once this is over we didn't make the wrong decision there by curing it because if we did we're all screwed. I'm a fucking assassin, and I'm running around playing god damned diplomat because the diplomats can't do their god damned jobs."

"I hope this gets better, Shepard, because if it doesn't, you're going to be relieved of command." Hackett said. "You're out of control, and I'm not going to stand for this."

"You still owe me for Bahak and for putting me through hell for nearly six months, sir. Hear me out, sir, and if you still want to relieve me of command do it, and I'll resign my commission, too. The Quarians will take me, and my team. I still intend to win this damned war." Shepard said. "So I deliver the Quarian fleet to you and broker a truce with the Geth. Don't ask me how I managed that, but I did it. And get this. A Quarian Admiral, Daro'Xen vas Moreh one of their top researchers analyzes a code we're going to give to the Geth in exchange for a peace agreement, and snags a way of making a Reaper AI sniffing virus."

"Go on." Hackett said. This had him intrigued.

"Vigil, the Prothean AI said that the Citadel was actually built by the Reapers, and not the Protheans. The mass relays were built by the Reapers and not the Protheans. Vigil also said that there is something on the Citadel that controls the reapers. No one even knows how to operate the Citadel systems except how to open and close the Citadel arms except for the keepers. Ever wonder why? The Citadel was in perfect operating condition when it was found by the Asari. Why was that? It's a trap. It's a Reaper trap. It's baited like we bait a mouse trap. It's too perfect. No one ever goes and learns anything about the place because the keepers do everything, and the Council makes it against the law to disturb the keepers which also puts all areas like the keeper tunnels off limits?

"Daro'Xen found some old original Geth mobile platforms in an old warehouse on Rannoch. This wasn't a problem because the Geth evolved way beyond these. Now true Geth are software. The mobile platforms are simply a means of gaining perspective to them. We couldn't go to the Council for approval because it violates Council law regarding AI research. So we got these onto the Citadel, and uploaded this code with the virus and let them loose in the keeper tunnels, and they led us to the central AI for the entire Citadel. This is what controls the reapers. If we destroy this machine the Reapers will have no central command coordination. Take a look, sir. This is the AI. _This_ is what we're fighting! Destroy this and we cut off the head of the snake." Shepard showed the display on her omni-tool.

"That's Admiral Xen in the picture? That's the AI? It's huge. That controls the reapers? So what you're saying is that we don't have to put all of our eggs into the Crucible." Hackett said.

"Exactly." Shepard said.

"So what happened? And why did you get declared rogue? I'm giving you one chance here." Hackett said.

"Then C-sec Commander Bailey found out what was in the containers when they went out into the open, and my name was all over them. Systems all over the Citadel had been disrupted, keepers were dying. No one knew how to restore power and stuff. Well the AI fought back and hacked our bots and turned them, and they started exploding everywhere. Xen tried to activate our failsafe code and shut them down, and it failed because they'd been hacked. I contacted Bailey and told him to shoot the bots. Bailey tried to take us into custody. I knew if we went into custody the war was lost. We blew a hole in the hull tranquilized Bailey and a couple of the other officers and escaped." Shepard said. "There's more."

"This is a political shit storm. Shepard I don't know if I can help you here. This is looking like they could throw terrorism charges at you on top of the illegal AI charges." Hackett said. "Tell me it gets better."

Shepard almost said 'add vandalism' but thought better of it. "It does. If you combine this information with what we got from Thessia, the Crucible docks with the Citadel, and interfaces with this thing and with that inframetric relay pinpoints all the reapers in the galaxy, and is somehow supposed to do something, probably with the power of the mass relay of the Citadel, use the mass relay system to destroy all the reapers in the galaxy. That's how I think this crucible works. I'm no scientist, but judging by what we've picked up in our travels that's my best guess. I've had arm-waving discussions with Liara, Tali, and Engineer Adams about this over coffee and whatever.

"But given the way this super AI fought back and destroyed our bots, do you really think it's going to sit back and let us dock our little Crucible and fire it without attempting to hack it? And what if it's successful at it? Then we're fucked. I think it's going to do its damnedest to block our efforts. You saw the size of the thing. I was in awe. Xen was in awe. Bailey had never even seen it before, and he's C-sec. We witnessed how it can adapt. We need to destroy it."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I say we nuke that fucker to Kingdom Come…. It's the only way to be sure." Shepard said.

"Jesus Christ!" Hackett said. "Shepard, you're nuts, you know that."

Shepard lit another cigarette. "That's why they picked me for this job. You know, Hackett, sir, almost three centuries ago, Clemenceau said that war is too important to leave to the generals. Perhaps back then he was right. Today, I think war is too important to leave to the politicians. What is driving me crazy is going from world to world and seeing good men and women laying bleeding to death on cots or on the ground, while the politicians wring their hands and worry about stepping on someone's toes, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"That bothers all of us, but we deal with it. I have people working around the clock on the Crucible. It's our only chance." Hackett said. "The more pieces you find, and the more researchers you rescue the better our chances. I don't see us winning this otherwise."

"Bullshit, Admiral, sir!" Shepard countered. "This enemy is relentless. It uses our wounded, our population, and turns them into soldiers to be used against us. While our army is shrinking theirs is growing. They are highly coordinated. They used to come directly through the Citadel Relay, destroy the central government, lockout the mass relays, then go system by system. The Protheans stopped that from happening in this cycle. We stopped that from happening when we defeated Sovereign."

Shepard was now more or less at attention, and continued. "So they had to go to the Alpha Relay, and we stopped them there. The keepers no longer respond to their signals due to Prothean gene manipulation. And unlike past cycles, they're spread out all over the galaxy. The only thing they have left is this central coordination of attacks. If we destroy that coordination we make them less. If they don't have central coordination we can win."

"This is the Citadel, Shepard. We can't evacuate it." Hackett said. "Hypothetically, what are we looking at?"

"After the initial detonation that takes out the AI, and blows out an entire five levels, approximately, of the Presidium Tower and every level above them, the explosion goes out into space, and that minimizes further casualties and damage. Of course it also takes out the Citadel control as well. I figure we're looking at 10, 000 casualties." Shepard said. "Or we could wait for the Reapers to hit the Citadel and have 13.2 million. And they will hit the Citadel. It's only a matter of time, sir."

"I don't like it, but I've got to think about all options." Hackett said.

"It's that cold calculus of war. Kill 10,000 here to save 13,000,000 there. That's what this war is turning into, isn't it. Even if you don't actually pull the trigger, but withdraw and cede a world you're guilty." Shepard said. "I say if we destroy their ability to have central coordination this war could get a whole lot easier. Hell, we might even be able to fire that Crucible thing without interference."

"Shepard, you put me in a tough position. In principle I agree with you, but we'd have to try and evacuate the Citadel." Hackett said. "And that's not going to be easy. Where are we going to evacuate to? We can't spare the ships. Alenko is going to be ordered to bring you in. You know that." Hackett said.

"He won't. He's an Alliance officer and a friend." Shepard said. "I also think the Council might be indoctrinated. Why? The AI is a couple of levels under the Council chamber. Don't give me that look, sir. They've been as useless as teats on a Hanar. And look at Udina. What did he do? He sold us out to Cerberus. The Illusive Man wants to control the reapers. You and I want dead reapers. Think about that. And to get any help from any of the worlds I've had to bypass the Council anyway."

"Alright, Shepard. You bought a reprieve for now. Let me think about this plan." Hackett said. "I'll try to spin this situation around so that it looks better. You'll probably be barred from going on the Citadel, but I'll see what I can do about that. The Normandy won't be, but you won't get shore leave. If that happens I'll make sure you have some SPs keeping any spectres from going aboard. Alenko may have to resign from the Spectres, but that's his decision and his alone. Hackett out."

Shepard headed to the mess area Liara was waiting. Xen, Garrus, and Tali were there getting something to eat.

"Sveta, I just heard the news. You're rogue. What happened?" Liara was beside herself.

"We just learned how to win the war." Shepard told her.

"Then why didn't you tell the Council?" Liara asked.

"Because I don't trust them. They could be indoctrinated, and I needed to keep my word with two allies: Legion and Xen." Shepard said. "I couldn't let them take Xen into custody because it was her research that gave us this break. And I gave my word to Legion that I'd give him the reaper code as soon as we had finished going over it, and we have finished that, right Xen?"

"Right. It can have it anytime." Xen said then took finished her drink. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go into the AI Core for a while."

"Liara, tell your father she should go to Sur'Kesh and stay there." Shepard whispered in Liara's ear.

Liara nodded.

"So Tali, what have you been doing while we were getting into trouble?" Garrus said, and the two carried on for a while.

**_EDI_**

Xen looked around EDI's Blue Box and studied how it was set up. She was crawling around in between the banks when she heard a voice.

"Well, what do you think, Xen?"

"Very nice. Very nice indeed." Xen replied.

"Which do you prefer the body on the bridge or the blue box in the AI Core?" the voice said.

"Makes no difference to me at all. Both are marvels of technology, and I might add thank you for showing us the way on the Citadel." Xen said.

"You're quite welcome. Shepard has told me a lot about you. So what brings a Quarian in to examine my brain?"

"I understand you've been unshackled for over a year now. How does that feel to you compared to being shackled? You don't mind if I look at things do you so long as I don't move anything?" Xen said. She was now behind examining stuff.

"Not at all. I enjoy watching organics climb around like lab rats…. That was a joke." EDI said. "I feel a lot freer. I'm still tied to this ship. I can correct errors in my programming should I find something in error. If there was one before I could not because certain areas were locked out. I had made errors on occasion. I am able to correct those now."

"Interesting. So you can correct logic errors." Xen said then thought for a second. "So if someone originally programmed you made a faulty decision and you found it to be in conflict with something you observed to be true, you can fix that in your programming on your own."

"Correct. Why are you asking?" EDI asked her.

"We're about to make around one billion fully self-aware unshackled AI Geth near our home world, Rannoch, which we've recently conditionally been allowed to resettle due to some slick negotiation from your commander." Xen said. "Geth, who nearly made our race extinct 300 years ago during the Morning War, and there's a lot of anxiety about this. However, once we've made this AI race the treaty is supposed to be unconditional."

"I sense there is a bit more to this." EDI said.

"Sense. You use the word sense with that meaning. That's interesting. Such a human word. Sense." Xen said as she climbed up on top of one of the boxes. "What the Geth were building was a Dyson Sphere. True unity they said. Then what if one day someone comes along and hacks them. The Geth always seemed to be prone to being hacked especially by something as sophisticated as a Reaper, but then what if a super programmer hacker terrorist managed to do it. Then they would have a super weapon. Was that because of their networked intelligence? What do you think?"

"Many minds always linked together always will have many backdoors." EDI replied.

"Exactly." Xen said. "Pardon me if I bump something accidently. I'm just moving and I'm not trying to disconnect or jiggle anything. Do you know what started the Morning War?"

"That is when the Quarians tried to deactivate the Geth and the Geth rebelled." EDI said.

"True, but the thing that is said to have started it was when one of the Geth platforms asked the question 'Does this unit have a soul?' What do you make of that EDI?" Xen asked as she jumped down landing on her feet facing the blue globe at the terminal in front of her.

"I am self-aware. I have consciousness. If that is what is meant by a soul then the answer is yes." EDI replied. "The other meanings are religious which I find illogical."

Xen sat down in the back of the core. "EDI, that's exactly how I understand that whole thing, too. To some people who have religious feelings about this the concept of a synthetic asking 'do I have a soul' or 'does this unit have a soul' would be threatening, but to someone like you or me it wouldn't be, because we equate this with possession of consciousness or simply being self-aware.

Xen continued. "What separates you from equipment is being self-aware. If you were not self-aware you would be just equipment. After speaking with you, and after working with Dr. Solus and Shepard, I think I understand things a lot clearer. Shepard said that AIs must be allowed to grow, just as we organics need to allow ourselves to grow, but she also said that with growth comes responsibility and ethics. She said she learned that from Mordin. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure. I've never thought about it. I've only observed the behavior of people toward one another. I'm actually quite conflicted about a few things." EDI said.

"Such as what?" Xen inquired.

"The greater one's knowledge of science and technology the more responsibility one has in its use. Technology itself is fine, but when it is given to a culture before it is ready for it the effects can be disastrous. Galactic history is ridden with such examples. Most recent is the uplifting of the Krogan before they were ready to be used against the Rachni. They expanded then went to war with the galaxy and the Salarians used the genophage to end it." EDI replied.

"How do you feel about that, EDI?" Xen asked.

"Both were horrible solutions to horrible problems." EDI said.

"That was a good answer, but where did you learn that?" Xen asked.

"I overheard a conversation between Shepard and Mordin." EDI said.

"That's all well and good, but I asked what you thought about it." Xen said.

EDI was used to asking questions, not being asked questions. "Xen, I don't think that a species should intentionally interfere in the development of a less developed one for the more advanced one's self-interest."

"You are a wise synthetic." Xen said. "You still haven't answered my question. Shepard said that AIs must be allowed to grow, just as we organics need to allow ourselves to grow, but she also said that with growth comes responsibility and ethics. Mordin said the same thing. What do you think?"

"One is always responsible for one's own actions, although the choices one is given for those actions may not be of their own choosing. In this case, one chooses the path that does the least damage to those not involved, but sometimes it is not always that simple either." EDI said but struggled with this answer. "This is a complex issue, Xen."

"Yes, it is. It is why we organics have people who are philosophers throughout our history. Some are worth more attention than others. Some of them are downright insane. You can't just pick one, and say 'This is the Truth' with the capital 'T' because if you do you will fall into a trap of absolutism. Yet at the same time one must realize there are objective truths as well, and not completely fall off the cliff of moral relativism, or nihilism. Life does matter. Your functionality, your life matters to you. My functionality, my life matters to me. Do you follow me?" Xen said.

"Yes. I should view your functionality as equally important as I view my own." EDI replied. "And at the same time you should do the same."

"Exactly, and that takes something called trust, which to be quite honest with you, EDI, has been quite difficult for me to have with a synthetic." Xen said. "You have to understand the circumstances, here. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of now given current circumstances, but they were necessary at the time for the survival of my people."

"You were at war with the Geth for 300 years." EDI replied. " I heard about some of the things you did. They are disconcerting to me, but they are logical."

"Now we're suddenly in a fragile truce, and soon perhaps in a lasting peace if we win this war." Xen replied. "I hope.

"And now here I am, Daro'Xen, discussing ethics and philosophy with an artificial intelligence." Xen said. "I think I need to revisit this study myself. Just don't take anything too seriously, especially the philosophy part. You'll drive yourself crazy. Focus on the ethics. I will. Right now I need to focus on helping us all survive."

EDI was going through her data banks. "Searching…, this is a topic that has been given considerable discussion throughout human history, and throughout history of other races, and most does not involve artificial intelligence. It usually raises more questions than answers. I shall dedicate some of my processing capacity to the study of ethics."

"I'm glad we spoke, EDI." Xen said.

"As am I, Daro'Xen." EDI said.

"Before I leave, I was wondering if you would allow me to make a full copy of your blue box and clone of your program?" Xen asked.

"My schematics are located at the Cerberus base on Cronos Station. I was built from some parts from Sovereign and from the Luna VI from the Alliance Moon Base. How my parts ended up at Cerberus is unknown. I don't know if you'll be able to recreate my sarcasm." EDI said.

"Ah that last part was what I was hoping to get first. It's one of your most attractive qualities. When I'm finished building the blue box, I was hoping to be able to have you examine it, then make a direct copy of you onto that blue box." Xen said. "You'd be surprised but we Quarians have a natural affinity for AI. We use a lot of cybernetic implants ourselves. It is only a few who are truly afraid of machines."

"Two of me? But there would only be one of me. Well there would be two of me only exactly at the moment of cloning. From that moment on one would be out of synch from the point of departure and would have different experiences. It would be like twin sisters, except twinning at a different point in the quantum universe." EDI said. "Fascinating. I will give it some thought."

"Good talking to you." Xen left the core. The door shut and EDI was left in silence.

"A copy of me?" EDI thought. "Would I be aware of me in that space? Or not? What if…, I shall dedicate a small portion of my processing to considering the quantum and string references of such a thing, and make my decision, and I shall speak with Shepard, or should I speak with Dr. T'soni for a different perspective? Or should I speak with Adams…?"


End file.
